Rain
by ElleEm89
Summary: A look into a random day of two good friends and what makes them so close.


**Hey everyone. I went on vacation for a week where I was unable to write, and I thought my head would explode. When I got home I wasn't sure where to start, and this just came out all at once. It's short and doesn't have much point but I enjoyed writing it anyway.**

**Purely Steve/Kono friendship and nothing more.**

**I truly appreciate any reviews and for you reading.**

She comes into his office without knocking, while he's on the phone no less. She can sense it's not a private call, the way he's up pacing as he talks, moving his hand up and down as he tries to get a point across. The call isn't private, and he waves her in unnecessarily and motions to a chair before his desk, where she sits down to wait.

She wouldn't have just come in if not for the fact that he promised lunch almost an hour ago. He figures she knows how this job can get and that she understands. He continues to speak into the phone to the Lieutenant on the other end, explaining about the evidence they found earlier in the day. His hand continues to travel up and down as he reiterates his point.

He hears a noise and turns to look at her. She's not looking at him but instead at a nearby wall, eyebrows raised, fingernails tapping on his desk, and he knows she's doing it to annoy him because he's late and she was ready on time. He further explains into the phone.

Outside storm clouds gather. Besides Steve, the office is otherwise silent. Kono has stopped her fingernail tapping as she senses his annoyance coming not at her but whoever he's talking on the phone to. She waits silently, studying the walls of his office that she's seen a thousand times but has never really looked at before.

He finally concludes the phone conversation with an eye roll at Kono, but she's not looking. He asks if she's ready to go as there is suddenly a huge clap of thunder right over their heads, startling them both. She says yes, simply, as if nothing happened, and stands up to walk out of his office.

Once at the doors to the parking lot they see it is pouring down rain along with constant claps of thunder and streams of lightning dancing down from the sky. It's a sight neither of them ever tire of seeing, the adventure junkies of the team, the two just crazy enough to decide to bypass the car and run through the storm to a small café down the street.

The look is enough and they take off running through the doors and out into the rain. They may be crazy but they're not insane, so as soon as they can they take cover under the awning of a building and slow to a fast walk as they continue their trek down the street. Ducking under cover and sprinting to safety, they quickly make their way to the café, where they stroll inside like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

They sit down laughing at their joke and their own recklessness as menus are placed in front of them. Steve hands Kono a single napkin over the top of the menu she's reading and she bursts out laughing. She's soaking wet and needs something closer to a towel and a hairdryer at this point. She delicately dabs at her face and Steve laughs back at her.

Their conversation is easy and long and neither of them realize that only half of the things they communicated between each other were actually said out loud. Kono insists on splitting the ticket and Steve insists he pay for the whole thing. He tells her it's a business lunch and it's the governor's concern anyway, and she agrees, nodding.

The sky is darker when they leave but the rain has lessened to a mere patter on the sidewalk and the thunder and lighting have moved to a safe distance away. They take their time walking back.

The rest of their day is filled with a violent arrest, a terrified witness, and enough paperwork to keep them busy for weeks, but neither of them mind. Kono smiles as she walks out of the station where their suspect was taken because this day was all right after all, and Steve notices the witness's tears but feels better once he's in the car and driving away, because the rain falls lightly on the windshield and he remembers.

As long as there's the two of them they'll be all right.


End file.
